


The 5 times Nat and Tony Comforted Each Other +1 Time Their Solution Wasn't Vodka

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, There is vodka involved, Tony and Nat being bros, spoiler I guess, what a cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony and Natasha just need someone who understands, and who somehow likes the taste of vodka... Or anything to settle some nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 times Nat and Tony Comforted Each Other +1 Time Their Solution Wasn't Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



> Gifted to That_one_kid because you will always be the Natasha to my Tony Stark :)

1- Oatmeal And Vodka 

Tony woke up with a start. 

"Sir. Your pulse is rather high, can you please-" Jarvis said, sounding frantic. 

"Shut down, Jarvis." Tony whispered. He sighed and got out of bed. He always enjoyed a quiet walk around the tower when he couldn't sleep. Tony walked through the living room and made his way to the kitchen, where he found a figure contemplating a bowl. 

"Natasha? What are you doing up?" 

"Do you think that you can make oatmeal with vodka?" she asked. 

"Let's try." Tony grabbed the bottle from her and put it in the cabinet, and after a second he set a pot of water on the stove. They both stood there in silence, watching the water come to a boil. They were standing too close together for either one to believe that the other was okay. 

"It's boiling." Natasha said softly after Tony didn't move. By the time he had managed to break his gaze she already had two bowls of dry oatmeal waiting. 

Once the water had been poured, Tony found himself following Natasha to the theater room that he'd had built for movie nights. 

Natasha lazily flicked through Netflix and gave a small smile when she found what she was looking for- Avengers Assemble. The intro scene began and Tony rolled his eyes at the cartoons flashing on the screen. 

"My suit doesn't even look like-" but he broke off as the episode started. They sat side by side on a couch, even though there were enough couches there for them each to have two, eating their 'vodka' oatmeal and laughing helplessly at every snarky comment made.

 

2- Cuddling And Vodka 

Natasha was shivering, but not from the cold. The night was brisk enough for her to blame it, but no one asked; they all felt the shivers too. They ate dinner in silence, and left the table as soon as they were finished, each heading for their rooms- except Tony. Naturally, Natasha followed him. Tony walked into the workshop and took a seat on one of the benches that lined the walls. He saw Natasha walk in and smiled. 

"Want some vodka?" he asked "It'll keep you warm, plus if you get me drunk enough I'll let you warm up on the arc reactor." 

"Deal." she said, nodding, before Tony could even start to laugh the offer off. She sat down next to him on the couch, and let her body fall onto him, giving him no choice but to hold her. He wasn't sure the fall was entirely intentional. She tried to relax, but ended up shaking violently.

"It's okay." Tony reassured them both. 

 

3- Eggnog And Vodka 

Tony was finishing up another motorcycle for Natasha, because dammit, he would make her be safe. The last bike had crashed - or exploded, depending on who you asked - a little too close to Natasha, and she was in medical because of it. Tony bolted the last piece of fender on the bike and took a step back to see how it looked. 

"I've made her a two wheeled car," Tony realized, and yawned. It was too late to deal with it tonight, he decided, and walked upstairs noting that he'd been in the workshop since the mission ended.

"Want some vodka?" Natasha said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Nat? Shouldn't you be in the hospital? Are you alright?" 

"You didn't answer my question."

"You haven't answered mine!" 

"I asked first." 

"Yes," Tony grabbed two glasses. "Your turn."

"I'm fine," she said, and put a hand on his arm in a sort of reassuring way. "It wasn't your fault," she said conversationally, as she started pouring eggnog.

"Wait, are you going to mix eggnog and vodka?" Tony asked.

"Why not?" Natasha said, continuing to pour them each a glass of eggnog. "Cheers," she said, raising her glass.

"Cheers." Tony repeated. He sat down next to Natasha and let his head rest on her miraculously unharmed shoulder. They drank their 'vodka' eggnog in silence.

 

4- ISpy And Vodka 

"I spy with my little eye-" 

"No, Stark."

"Nat, you're concussed, so you need something to keep you awake," Tony said, smirking. 

"Last time I played ISpy I was very drunk..."

"That can be arranged," Tony said and placed an empty bottle of vodka between them. "I spy with my little eye something green." 

"Grass?" she answered, rolling her eyes. 

"You cheated."

"I spy with my little eye..." Natasha scanned the rooftop that Tony had found her on. "Something orange."

"The traffic cone!" Tony pointed, overly enthusiastically. "I spy with my little eye something... Reactive!"

"The arc reactor." Natasha sighed, but they went on like that for far longer than they should have. It was early morning before the game finally drew to a close. 

"I spy..." Nat surveyed her surroundings again. "Something red." 

"The roof?"

"If I had meant burgundy, I would have said that." 

 

5- Circuits And Vodka 

Tony groaned. "This is useless..." he muttered from his chair. "Jarvis, I need vodka!"

"That's the first reasonable thing you've said all night," Natasha strode into the workshop carrying a new bottle of vodka. "What are you working on?" 

"I'm just trying to repair the damaged circuit in my shoulder plates." Tony said, and attempted to gesture towards his suit. Inconveniently, the damage had gone through the circuits to his shoulders, rendering them, for the time being, nearly useless. 

"Tell me what to do." she placed the bottle on the workbench and got to work. 

"Not those!" Tony yelled for the seventy-fifth time "The other black ones!"   
And Natasha kindly didn't mention that every wire was black. She knew he'd just insist that it was a more elegant design.

 

+1 The Mission 

The Avengers got back to the tower, finally. After crash landing somewhere in Russia, Tony, Natasha, and Steve quickly found what Tony called a safe house. He was desperately mistaken. What had once been a S.H.I.E.L.D. base was now a H.Y.D.R.A. base, an honest mistake with dire consequences. This base happened to be outfitted with a surveillance system created by the Red Room. 

They fought their way out of the house while the house attacked with any form of weakness that it could find. It was very good at finding their weaknesses. 

Fifteen hours of fighting later, Tony and Natasha helped an unsteady Steve to his feet and led him out, past the smoking surveillance equipment. 

Once they arrived at the tower they silently dispersed to their rooms. Or tried to. Somehow, both Tony and Natasha ended up in the same place with a new bottle of vodka that would be gone before either of them slept.


End file.
